


A Nymph Ensnared

by grumblebee



Series: A king, A trophy, A lover [5]
Category: Turn - Fandom
Genre: Ben and George roleplay, Demigod!George, Fingering, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Spoils!verse, fantasy play, nymph!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/pseuds/grumblebee
Summary: When George finds Ben thumbing through an old book of erotic tales, he feels inspired to bring one to life.





	A Nymph Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellreadfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/gifts).



The first warm nights of summer had begun to creep across the kingdom, and with it came the first of many long evenings under the shade of the hidden gazebo Ben so adored. Though no longer secret, the place had become somewhat of a safe haven. A place to sit and read books plucked from the library, or to slip off to for a breath of fresh air between court sessions. Beneath the shimmering green leaves and large blue blossoms he was alone. And sometimes with some pleasant company. 

The sky had turned a dusky purple by the time George shimmied between the narrow gap in the hydrangea bushes to meet his studious husband. His head was bent forward, nose close to the pages of an old book with faded text. The candle had been lit to give him a few more minutes in the waning light of day. 

“ _ The Demigod and The Nymph _ ?” George chuckled. Ben picked his head up from his book, looking albeit a little cross eyed from squinting at the faint text. It was charming, and George waited out the first couple of confused blinks before Ben caught up to speed.

“Yes it is. I just found these in the library. They’re the untold works.” Ben smiled warmly, too excited by his discovery. He flipped back through the pages, showing off the still gilded illustrations accompanying some of the more scandalous tales of  _ The Demigod and the Nymph.  _ It was a rare book; one that George was lucky to find during his years rising in the military. Far from home, huddled on a dirty cot in a freezing tent, it was a world of comfort to delve into the risqué antics of a clever little nymph. Then came dreams of a lithe young thing in a summertime garden, bold and sensual and waiting for George to accompany him.

It had been many years since he had visited those fantasies. Years since he had felt the new and budding curiosity he once felt as a knobby kneed teen in his blue and golds. But perhaps it was not lost. For the first time in his life George felt at ease. His kingdom had fallen on peace times, his bloodlust sated by domestic life with his young new husband. And in loving him he had learned to love the finer things in life. Picnics in the garden. All the books in the library. Sloppy paint on the canvas he desperately tried to work. It was an age of new curiosities and exploration, one that Benjamin may also be interested in broadening. 

“Benjamin…” George said, his voice low. “Have you read  _ A Nymph Ensnared _ ?” Ben turned a delightful shade of pink, his fingers fighting with the gilded edges of the book. 

“I  _ have.”  _

George settled into the pile of blankets that had been laid out for his husband,making sure his hand grazed up Ben’s thigh, eliciting that telltale shiver. “That was one of my favorite stories when I was in the army.” George said. He took his time flipping through the pages of the book still resting in Ben’s lap, stopping momentarily to view each of the increasingly more risqué illustrations on the page. He stopped at a particularly interesting one: a small lithe nymph, nude all but for the crumpled flowers in his hair. The nymph struggled against the bonds of a net of vines, caught in a trap by the traveling demigod. George ran his finger along the pale painted flesh of the nymph. “He looks a bit like you, Benjamin.” 

Ben scoffed, slapping George’s hand from the page. “It’s true!” George exclaimed. “Fair of face and hair. Slim and in his prime. A clever, formidable deity who wraps those he charms around his finger. Demigods…” George placed a kiss on Ben’s neck. “...Generals…” And another, nestled sweetly under his jaw. “... _ Kings _ .”

“Cheeky—“ Ben sighed. His hands found George’s collar, pulling close as they sank back into the nest of pillows. “But appealing. Perhaps tomorrow night we could discuss the likeness in our private garden.” George quirked a brow, silently inquiring if he and Ben truly shared the same thought. Ben smiled wickedly, confirming it. “Dress light. I know I will.” George returned his lips to Ben’s jaw, rumbling low against it.

“I can hardly wait.”

* * *

That next day moved at a snail’s pace, trudging along as if to tease the life from George. Affairs needed to be put in order, chaining George to his private offices all day as countless letters and ledgers were shoved under his nose. Benjamin was delightfully free of this work, and George caught glimpses of him flaunting it throughout the day. A second pot of tea being delivered into the library. Ben, arms heavy with books, shuffling across the hall to a more cozy spot. It was so tempting to call it a day and join him, but George resisted. He was promised a thrilling evening  _ only if _ he continued his day per usual.

And for a while it did seem like a day per usual. The books, the tea, it all fell into Ben’s normal routine. In a way it felt rather grating. George watched out of the corner of his eye, his stomach in knots, desperate to catch a glimpse of something unusual to tip him off to their evening— until finally it happened.

“King Benjamin, your bath has been readied.” It was Townsend’s voice drifting in from the library that pricked George’s ears. The sun was not quite low enough for Ben’s usual bath, but there he was, leaving the library to head back to their chambers. Ben caught George’s gaze, sharing a playful little wink as he passed by the chamber door. Any time now.

* * *

The private gardens was a stone's throw away from the royal bedchambers, with access via a back stairwell that led out of the tower and down to a secluded courtyard. Just a few years ago George had frequented it often, as it was his dedicated pleasure garden. A small private brothel where George could slink to in the dead of night without having his precious chamber boys parade through the castle. Not that it mattered, but George enjoyed having his own secret entrance. Though he didn’t visit regularly anymore, his two trusted chamber boys still resided in the cushy suite, there in case either king felt a little wild.

“ _ Your majesty.” _ Two voices in unison as George creaked open the stairwell door. It was Lafayette and Laurens, clad in sheer silks. “We have waited for you, good sir. There’s been a disturbance in the garden.” 

“A disturbance?” George stepped forward quickly, concern causing his heart to skip a beat. This panic was quelled by the mischievous look gracing both his chamber boys’ faces.

“Yes, good sir. A nymph—and an awfully wicked one at that. He came into our garden to claim it as his new home.” Laurens said coyly. Lafayette moved to pull George closer, loosening the cloth around his neck. 

“We have tried to lure him out, but the nymph remains in our pond. Perhaps if you confronted him he will rethink his stay.” Lafayette suggested. Ben truly had indulged him in this, George was impressed. He followed Lafayette and Laurens to a side room, where they undressed him with nimble fingers, and presented him with his own wrappings. Soft white linen, draped carefully around his body until he was clad as a demigod. In the sash cinching his robe, Laurens tucked a fine woven rope— a tool to snare the little nymph. Lafayette then took his hand, leading him to the edge of the chambers where the garden began. 

“He slumbers right over there.” 

Outside the sun was barely a strip on the horizon, turning the sky a hazy purple. In the low light fireflies had begun to creep about, blinking in and out of existence as George tread into the garden. He stepped off the stone path, intending to catch Ben by surprise by coming round the hedges. He stepped lightly, aware of every rustle and snap beneath his feet. Nymphs were tricky little things, with keen eyes and ears. If he intended to rid this garden of its intruder, he must be silent. When gentle babble of water reached George’s ears he slowed his pace to a crawl. Just beyond these bushes would be Ben—no. His nymph. 

And what a nymph he was. Wet hair woven with flowers, treading slowing in a pond littered with petals that stuck to his bare skin, fingers raking the surface of the water lazily. Ben sighed audibly, sinking deeper into the pond as his eyes swept the shrubs ringed around it. It wasn’t long until his gaze landed on George, peering back at him through the bushes.

“If you are another chamber boy, take heed. I am the master of this place now.” Ben called out. George smiled, suppressing a laugh. He really was committing to this, and George could feel excitement brewing in the pit of his stomach. Nimbly, he rose and stepped through the bushes. 

“Not a chamber boy. And this is not your home.” Ben raised an eyebrow, wading closer to the bank where George stood. 

“More mine than yours. I am a nymph and go where I please. I serve no gods, no man, and I quite like it here. Can you say the same?” Ben asked, pursing his lips coyly. George sat at the edge of the bank, dipping his feet into the water. 

“I cannot.” Ben swam closer, a wicked smile on his face. 

“And can you say you are immune to my charms?” He ran a hand up George’s leg,toying with the edge of his robe. George spread his legs slightly, allowing Ben’s hand to slip higher.

“I cannot.” George growled. Ben bit his bottom lip, pushing himself up out of water, his nose tapping against George’s lightly. 

“Then what makes you think you can make me leave?” George felt his breath catch in his throat, his hands finding their way to the narrow dip of Ben’s waist.

“ _ Nothing.”  _

It took only a moment to lift Ben from the water, his legs moving to straddle George. Perched in his lap Ben had full control, and he flaunted it mercilessly, kissing down George’s jaw, hips rolling torturously slow as his bare ass ground against George. George let his hands slide forward, curling around Ben to playfully squeeze his ass. Ben jumped and giggled, his teeth nipping just a touch harder at George’s throat. 

“You can’t distract me that easily” Ben mewled against his throat. George upped the ante, fingertips gently parting Ben’s cheeks to brush against his hole. Ben shuddered against him. George hummed with amusement.

“You seem pretty distracted to me.” 

Ben growled, his hands winding their way up into George’s hair. It was cruel to toy with him, but nothing felt better than turning Ben to putty in his hands. Just the lightest brushes, paired with the rolling of his hips as he ground Ben up against his cock, worked wonders. Ben’s eyes slid close, lips parted in a silent sigh as he clung to George. All those nights huddled in a tent thumbing through stories, and never had George thought of something as sweet as this. His beautiful husband wriggling in his lap, damp hair curled around his cheeks in ringlets. Just the two of them in their own private world. And what’s a private world without being true to fantasy?

George carefully withdrew the hand on Ben’s hip, pulling the length of rope Laurens had equipped him with from behind his back. In one swift move he pulled Ben close, flipping their position so that Ben lay sprawled in the grass beneath him. Ben’s arms shot up in startled surprise, and into the waiting grasp of George’s hand. The rope was slipped over the wrists, and cinched above Ben’s head. Triumphantly, George tugged on the line, playfully jerking Ben’s bound hands. 

“And now to take you to my home, where I can guarantee you won’t escape so easily.” He growled, winding the rope around his fist to draw Ben near. Ben blushed, looking up at him from beneath long lashes as he accepted his defeat. 

“ _ Whatever shall I do?” _

George clambered to his feet, slinging his prize over his shoulder.

“Many things, little nymph.” 

**Author's Note:**

> More Benwash can be found on my tumblr @grumblebee-trilogy. I love talking to you all, so come and visit! If you like, please comment and let me know :)


End file.
